Sentindo
by Shura Shun
Summary: Não importava a razão, ela estava ali. Ela o faria sentir. [InoGaara][Completa]
1. Longe de casa

Naruto pertence ao kishimoto masashi

**Sentindo**

Agora ela tinha mais certeza do que nunca que deveria ter se esforçado mais para negar o pedido de sua Hokage, ela havia sido inocente e se levado pela sua curiosidade, estava longe do que se podia chamar de casa e esperava na porta do escritório de um garoto de quem a única informação que se tinha notícia era que atendia por Kage de Suna.

Desde a hora em que Tsunade pediu que ela entrasse em seu escritório até a hora em que pediu para que a garota pegasse uma encomenda na vila da areia era tudo uma forma de testá-la, uma forma de ver até onde a curiosidade da loira em saber o conteúdo do que buscaria. E ela lamentava ao pensar que havia caído no truque.

Ino afastou a franja do rosto e recobrou seus pensamentos.

Agora ela entendia que ser Hokage não era apenas uma questão de força e possuir os mais fenomenais jutsus, era também uma questão de esperteza e sua atual situação demonstrava a falta disso.

Maldito dia em que ela havia decidido obedecer, se ela não o tivesse feito e tivesse ficado, estaria a esta hora, provavelmente, sentindo a brisa fresca de Konoha e não o sol torturante de Suna.

Ela fora estúpida, e agora deveria mostrar a bandeira branca e aceitar. Estava ali, não haveria volta.

A kunoichi afastou novamente a franja do rosto, voltando a filosofar em seguida.

Lembrou-se da expressão vitoriosa que a mulher lhe lançou ao dizer que iria, então, buscar a tal encomenda na vila do sono, Suna, ou qualquer que fosse o nome do local. Mas, afinal, qual era o conteúdo da _preciosidade_ que ela havia vindo buscar?

Soltou uma risada baixa apenas por ironizar mentalmente a palavra preciosidade.

Conhecendo a Hokage como conhecia, não seria de se estranhar que fosse algo como uma máquina de cassino ou um baralho argentino.

Era culpa da encomenda inútil.

_Vamos culpar a encomenda, então!_

Ino fechou os dedos contra as mãos.

E o tal Kazekage que não aparecia, quem ele pensava que era para fazer a Yamanaka esperar? Ah! Sim, ele era um Kage, ele podia.

Concluindo, era tudo culpa da Hokage por mandá-la naquela vila, da encomenda por ser a razão da Hokage mandá-la lá e do Kazekage por ser tão devagar ao receber convidados _importantíssimos_ como ela.

A loira se preparou para bater na porta outra vez, mas ela se abriu antes que ela o fizesse, mostrando uma figura alguns dedos mais alta que a menina e de cabelos vermelho-escuro.

"Entre." Ordenou o garoto, dono de uma voz ligeiramente grossa.

Ela obedeceu e adentrou a sala.

­­­- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Está entregue o primeiro capítulo!

Não se preocupem que o tom irônico nas frases é exclusividade desse capítulo, acredito eu.

Reviews são bem vindas, só não me cobre continuação, quando estiver pronto eu posto.


	2. Confusão

_cap.2 Confusão_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

Não foi difícil notar a variação climática do cômodo comparado ao resto do local. Não era quente, era agradavelmente frio, o que a fez pensar que talvez ele fosse como o local, agradavelmente frio. Porém, ela não pôde tirar conclusões sobre esse fato, pois ele havia começado a falar.

"A que devo a honra de sua presença?" Fez questão de ironizar as últimas palavras.

"Meu nome é Ino Yamanaka, de Konoha. Estou aqui a mando de Tsunade, minha Hokage. A pedido dela, vim pegar uma encomenda."

O garoto tentou inutilmente forçar uma risada.

"Isso é impossível."

"Não vejo por que." Disse indignada.

"Suna está à mercê de invasores, não podemos nem enviar e nem receber qualquer tipo de encomenda ou correspondência. Há pouco não podíamos transitar livremente por outras vilas. Por sua sorte, estamos resolvendo este problema."

Ela o encarou como se esperasse que ele gritasse que era tudo uma brincadeira, mas, obviamente, nada disso aconteceu.

"Isso significa que também não posso mandar uma carta, certo?"

"É claro."

Ela não sabia o que falar, planejava apenas pegar o pacote e sair daquele fim de mundo o mais rápido possível, e sua falta de planos era o que a deixava sem resposta.

"Eu... posso ficar aqui enquanto o que eu espero não chega? Eu aposto que vocês têm muitos quartos aqui."

Ele a encarou.

"Faça o que quiser." Ele abaixou a cabeça e ignorou a garota que continuava parada em frente à sua mesa.

"Obrigado." Ao terminar saiu da sala.

Quando voltasse à Konoha falaria umas poucas e boas para a Hokage. Seria aquilo parte do plano? Porque agora parecia óbvio que havia um. Ela tinha se distanciado do conforto de Konoha com o simples objetivo de pegar o tal pacote, uma coisa simples, e por esse motivo seria uma tremenda incompetência não leva-lo.

E o que pensar sobre Kazekage? Como primeira impressão, tudo que ele parecia ser era um garoto irritante com um ego enorme o suficiente para ignorar todos a sua volta.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Esse capítulo é o mais curto e o que eu menos gostei, mas, infelizmente, ele é necessário, pelo simples fato de ser... explicativo.

Muitos obrigado pelas reviews!

_**crAzy.GiRl: **_Ainda não é esse capítulo que vai ser maior, mas o próximo já é! Quem bom que gostou das minha fics de naruto!

Sobre a sua review lá em "Mentiras", como você não tinha deixado e-mail ou nada desse tipo eu não pude responder, mas, aqui está: Quando ele falava de mentiras, queria dizer os sentimentos dele e as declarações!

_**Inoroxxxx: **_Está aqui a continuação!

_**Mayumi-Chan: **_Que bom que gostou, agora tem mais!!!

_**Peeh: **_Por acaso não é você que escreve duas fics nas comunidades Ino e Gaara e fanfics de naruto, do orkut? Obrigado pela review!


	3. Humano

_Cap.3 Humano_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

Na semana que se seguiu Ino invadiu o escritório do ruivo todos os dias, arrancado dele suspiros de impaciência todas as vezes que ela perguntava se o que procurava já havia chego.

A porta se abriu, mas ele se negou a olhar quem era, já sabia.

"Kazekage, a minha encomenda já chegou?" A dona da voz era uma loira irritante que teimava em perturbá-lo.

"Como eu lhe disse nos últimos dias, não." Ele respondeu, mas não a encarou, julgava desnecessário.

Ela o fitava com uma expressão nada amigável, mas ele a ignorava, como toda garota tola, ela logo iria embora.

Ele se enganou, não sabia há quanto tempo ela estava ali, sem mover os pés, sem afastar a franja que teimava em escorrer pelo seu rosto, sem mudar a expressão brava do rosto. Apenas a respiração de Ino podia ser ouvida, um som baixo, acompanhado do movimentar de seu peito.

Gaara levantou a cabeça levemente, apenas o suficiente pra ver se ela continuava ali. Constatou que sim.

"Até quando irá fazer isso?" Ela questionou.

"Isso?"

"Ignorar."

O garoto não respondeu.

"Você é humano, Gaara, e tem medo de admitir isso. É patético."

Ele ergueu a cabeça o suficiente para encará-la.

"Fale Gaara."

Ele não o fez.

"Eu vim aqui todos os dias dessa semana e todas às vezes você não me olhou. Será que eu não mereço nem que me olhe quando eu falo?"

"Não achei que se importasse, e o que você me sugere para que eu pareça _humano_?" Fez questão de ironizar a última palavra.

"Converse, encare, mostre-se, seja um humano, por mais chato e ignorante que seja. Apenas seja um."

"Não vejo necessidade." O ruivo abaixou sua cabeça novamente.

"Encare-me Gaara. Você tem medo de se mostrar humano?"

"Não."

"Então porque você está suando?"

Ele percebeu uma gota de suor escorrendo por sua testa e isso fez com que sua respiração se tornasse mais rápida.

"Não lhe interessa."

"Sabe, eu gosto muito de flores, conversar, dormir e, por incrível que pareça, gosto de ser uma ninja..."

"Não me importo" Interrompeu-a.

"Eu realmente não gosto de coisas entediantes e difíceis de se entender. Porém, mais que isso, eu odeio pessoas que me reduzem e não me encaram quando eu falo..." Ela continuou como se o garoto não houvesse falado nada.

"Fique quieta Ino." Ele agora riscava desordenadamente um pedaço de papel e sua respiração era tão acelerada que se era possível ouvi-la por todo o cômodo, desesperada e descontrolada.

"Mas é normal que eu goste de algumas coisas e não de outras, afinal, faz parte de ser humano."

"CALE-SE INO... Por favor." Agora ele a encarava e era visível que não estava bem. Várias gotas de suor molhavam seu rosto, que já estava vermelho, os movimentos do peito eram descontrolados e não seria impossível que ele já estivesse com a visão embaçada.

Ela o encarou com uma expressão assustada e saiu correndo da sala.

Naquele momento, caso a perguntassem, ela diria que ele era insuportável.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Capítulo 3 está aí!

Eu tentei mostrar um Gaara assustado com as palavras da Ino, mas agora me pergunto se não acabei exagerando com esse... Ataque de pânico.

De qualquer forma, obrigada pelas reviews.

_**Peeh: **_Que bom que tem alguém gostando, porque eu raramente gosto do que eu escrevo...

Vi que você postou a tua fic aqui, depois eu mando uma review!

_**crAzy.GiRl: **_Com certeza, mesmo sendo chatinho, ele é lindo!

Pois fique feliz agora, o capítulo ta maior, e o próximo é um pouco maior que esse!

_**Mayumi-Chan: **_Que bom que gostou! Esse cap. já ta maior!


	4. Entre canecas de chá e noites de insônia

_Cap.4-Entre canecas de chá e noites de insônia_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_I need your sunshine tonight_

_Don't leave me alone tonight_

_If you don't go  
I'll let you see  
What there is in my heart_

_Eu preciso do seu brilho, esta noite..._

_Não me deixe sozinho esta noite  
Eu deixo você ver  
O que há dentro do meu coração_

Ela não conseguia dormir, e sabia a razão.

Não era difícil de saber. Mas demoraria um pouco até que seu orgulho aceitasse esse motivo. Então, por enquanto, a culpa seria apenas de uma causa comum.

Insônia.

Enquanto se movia na cama na inútil esperança de dormir, ouviu batidas na porta.

Questionou-se, quem viria visitá-la tão tarde da noite?

Espreguiçou-se e caminhou até a porta, porém, ao descobrir a figura do outro lado, se assustou.

"Gaara? O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Será que eu posso entrar para nos falarmos com mais calma?"

"Claro..." Ela deu espaço para que ele entrasse no quarto e em seguida fechou a porta. "Creio ainda não ter entendido o porquê de você estar aqui."

Ele estendeu a ela uma xícara contendo um líquido fumegante que ela logo identificou como chá.

"Sente-se Ino."

Ela obedeceu e sentou-se em uma poltrona, enquanto ele pegava uma cadeira.

"Não imaginei que estaria acordada tão tarde da noite. O que houve?"

Ela não precisou pensar muito para responder.

"Insônia."

"Entendo."

"Gaara, faça-me um favor, pare com esses seus joguinhos, explique-se. Visitas na madrugada e chá? O que aconteceu? Você não me parece ser esse tipo de pessoa."

"Eu vim conversar com você."

"Conversar comigo? Por quê?"

"Porque eu sou humano. E humanos conversam, ou você não sabia?"

A loira tomou um gole do chá, a fim de esconder do garoto um sorriso que teimava em se formar.

Alguns segundos de puro silêncio se passaram, e nesse tempo ela pôde identificar um forte sabor de maçã na bebida.

Ele a encarava como se esperasse que ela lhe dissesse o que fazer.

"Acho que você poderia me dizer algumas coisas que gosta e outras que não gosta, já que eu o fiz hoje pela manhã."

O garoto a encarou, mas não disse nada, parecia concentrado. Alguns silenciosos segundos se passaram, até que um deles se pronunciou.

"Eu sabia que isso não daria certo." Era Ino. A menina caminhou até a porta com a intenção de abri-la, mas na concluiu o que planejava.

"Eu gosto de Suna, da lua e de pessoas que não me olham diferente." Ela parou e o olhou, voltando, logo em seguida, a se sentar. "Não gosto de muito barulho, nem que me chamem de monstro, ou coisas do tipo." Ela sentiu uma pontada no peito ao ouvir essas palavras. "Mas o que eu mais odeio é a dor que fica aqui." Ele apontou o peito. "Quando alguém me olha e sente raiva, medo, quando eu consigo ver nos olhos de alguém a falta de amor que ela tem por mim."

A garota sentiu pena. Sabia que não devia. Que não resolveria, mas sentiu.

Ela depositou em uma mesinha a caneca de chá que até a pouco estava em suas mãos e foi em direção à cadeira onde ele estava.

Abraçou-o.

Não era correspondida, e nem esperava por isso.

"Hoje você não vai sentir isso. Eu prometo." Ela parou, com a intenção de respirar e logo continuou. "Você sente o amor, Gaara? Uma sensação completa. Sente?" Ele fez que sim com a cabeça e logo sentiu a manga de sua blusa molhar.

Ela estava chorando.

"Porque você chora?"

Não respondeu.

"Não quero que você chore, pare."

Ino não obedeceu, pelo contrário, agora ele sentia as gotas atravessarem o fino tecido e tocarem seus ombros.

"Pare de chorar."

O ruivo se levantou levando a menina junto e fazendo com que ela o encarasse.

Antes que ela pudesse falar qualquer coisa, ele já tinha colado os lábios dos dois, mas eles não se moveram, ficaram apenas sentindo a textura dos lábios um do outro, molhados pelas insistentes lágrimas de Ino que, finalmente, pareciam parar de cair. Depois de poucos segundos ele se afastou dela rapidamente e foi em direção à porta.

"Ino, a sua encomenda chegou e os problemas externos de Suna foram resolvidos. Volte logo para sua vila." Ao finalizar já não havia mais vestígios do Kazekage pelo quarto.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Esse e o próximo são os melhores capítulos, ou pelo menos os que eu mais gostei. Faça uma garota descobrir que ela gosta de Techno e ela começa a se motivar na hora de escrever!

Aproveitando o meu momento techno, os versos do começo são da música "If you" do Magic Box, faz parte da minha lista de recomendações!

Só pra acabar com as esperanças de quem quer uma fic muito grande, esse é o penúltimo capítulo!

Brigadão pelas reviews!

_**Peeh: **_Ufa, que bom, eu tinha ficado preocupada. Pensei "Fiz besteira, o Gaara tá parecendo um louco doente."!

_**crAzy.GiRl: **_Se você achou aquele cap. bom, deve ter gostado desse, pelo menos eu espero que sim! Que bom que gostou do ataque de pânico do Gaara! Eu nem tinha pensado nessa possibilidade de deixar ele doente...! Esse cap. é o maior, mas o próximo não é muito menor, tem diferença de umas 3 linhas só!

_**Lizinha-chan: **_Que bom que gostou! Vamos ver se eles ficam juntos, próximo cap. você já descobre! (se segurando pra não falar o que acontece.)

_**Inoroxxxx: **_Concordo, ele tem que se mostrar humano! Sinto muito Itachi-san, acho que o Gaara pode ser mais quente sim!!! E entre Itachi, Gaara e Sasuke, o Sasuke pega fogo. (Recebendo olhares do mal do Itachi por ter falado do irmão dele).


	5. Talvez o amanhã nos transforme

_Cap.5- Talvez o amanhecer nos transforme_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Era cedo e ele, como sempre, não havia dormido, mas esta noite havia sido diferente, ele escolheu não dormir, preferiu esperar pelo amanhecer.

O ruivo esperou pacientemente em sua sala, pois ele sabia que quando os altos barulhos indicassem uma maior movimentação, uma loira apressada invadiria seu escritório e pegaria a encomenda, para depois voltar à sua vila e tudo se normalizar.

Gaara agüentou sua incontrolável vontade de sair do cômodo e se agasalhar, a fim de se proteger de um tempo gelado que batia em sua janela, tudo para ter o prazer de poder ver novamente o rosto de Ino e saber que, talvez, somente talvez, a última noite a tivesse mudado.

Só que, diferentemente dos últimos dias, ela não apareceu, e ele não poderia imaginar que ela não viria.

Decidiu procurar pela encomenda, ela não sairia de lá sem ela, definitivamente, porém não encontrou sequer vestígios da caixa.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A loira deu uma última olhada na bela construção que era o palácio do Kazekage. Torcia para que não voltasse mais ali por um bom tempo.

Não havia o que reclamar sobre a comida, espaço ou a textura dos lençóis que a cobriram durante as noites que passou ali, mas ela tinha uma lista extensa de reclamações sobre o Kazekage, entre elas o fato de ele _perturbar_ os hóspedes de sua casa durante a noite e, também, o fator beleza, e neste quesito ele era o melhor dos exemplos.

Ino riu, ela não imaginava ter esses pensamentos sobre o garoto quando se conheceram.

Olhou para a caixa em suas mãos. Ainda não tinha descoberto seu conteúdo e, provavelmente, tinha esse direito, considerando o tempo que demorou a tê-lo em sua pose.

Fez um corte fino na lateral da caixa de papelão, e por lá pôde descobrir do que se tratava a encomenda.

Saquê.

A loira soltou uma gargalhada, realmente a Hokage era previsível.

Ela fez menção de andar, mas não terminou sua ação.

Por causa de uma garrafa de saquê ela havia descoberto no Kazekage mais do que um menino insuportável.

Era irônico.

E por mais irônico que fosse ela não sentiu vontade alguma de esboçar um sorriso, pelo contrário. Agora segurava a vontade de se livrar das lágrimas.

Definitivamente era hora de ir embora. Mas antes que pudesse seguir seu caminho, algo a fez parar, novamente.

Gaara.

Ele a encarou. Suas suspeitas haviam se comprovado, ela estava indo embora.

"Eu posso te perdoar por ter invadido meu escritório e pego sua encomenda, mas não por ter saído tão de repente."

"Eu preciso ir. Você mesmo me falou para voltar logo à minha vila." Ela se virou, agora iria efetivamente voltar. "Adeus Kazekage."

"Ino, por favor, espere." Ela parou, mas não se virou. "Eu peço que me encare." Ela o fez, emburrada.

"Pare de brincar comigo, deixe-me ir."

"A brincadeira acabou quando você me mandou parar com meus joguinhos, ontem à noite. Aliás, pelo que vejo, esta noite não fez com que você mudasse."

"Não há razão para mudar, eu ainda sou Ino, você ainda é Gaara." Ela se virou novamente.

"Ino, eu sei que não tenho direito nenhum sobre você, mas agora eu reúno todo o meu desejo para lhe pedir que fique, por favor."

"Tudo que eu tinha para fazer aqui eu já fiz. Eu tenho uma vida em Konoha, caso você não saiba."

"Eu peço que construa uma vida nova aqui em Suna."

Ela finalmente o encarou.

"Gaara, porque você quer isso?"

Ele parecia ter estranhado a pergunta, mas a respondeu.

"Porque eu quero ter alguém para visitar de noite, e alguém que entre em meu escritório todas as manhãs, disposta a receber sempre a mesma resposta. Por favor, Ino, fique. Eu quero que você se surpreenda ao me ver na porta do seu quarto de madrugada e que invada meu escritório todos os dias só para falar bobagens."

Ela estava visivelmente emocionada, mas ainda era orgulhosa o bastante para não demonstra-lo. A menina caminhou até ele, ficando lado a lado com o garoto.

"Eu vou ficar" Ele mostrou uma expressão calma. "Mas só porque _alguém_ me disse que um certo ruivo está interessado em visitar meu quarto durante as próximas madrugadas deste outono."

Ela entrelaçou seu braço no dele e caminharam em direção à porta do palácio.

Talvez fosse hora para uma vida nova.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Notas:

É isso!

Eu tenho que falar, eu pensei seriamente em fazer a Ino voltar para casa e deixar o Gaara falando sozinho, mas minha vontade por um final "felizinho" falou mais alto. Espero que não tenha ficado muito "e viveram felizes para sempre na terra dos coelhinhos sob o pôr-do-sol", eu tentei não deixar assim.

Outra coisa, eu ia continuar, mas pensei que não adiantaria nada. Essa fic já me satisfez o suficiente, e se eu continuasse ela se tornaria algo muito clichê.

Vlw as reviews no último e em todos os capítulos! Até!

_**Lizinha-chan: **_Prontoooo descobriu o que acontece!!! Vlw a review!

_**Peeh: **_Siim, esse lado do Gaara é o melhor! Procura-se um Gaara-san pra Peeh-chan!!!! Interessados, contactar a mesma!!!! Hahahah!

_**crAzy.GiRl: **_Ahhh, que bom que gostooou! Alguém que concorda comigo que aquele foi o melhor cap!!! Mas até que esse último não ficou tãão ruim! O Gaara é mal ¬¬ Faz todo o clima bonitinho e depois acaba com ele.

Gaara: Não sou mal não... E foi você que escreveu aquilo.

Eu: Bom... isso é... mas não vem ao caso!

Que inner malvada a sua hahaha!

Obrigada pela review!

_**Inoroxxxx: **_Que bom que gostou! Ahhh, já que o irmãozão dele me deu permissão eu levo ele pra casa! (Põe o Sasuke debaixo do braço e sai andando toda feliz) hahahaha!


End file.
